


Knockout x Femme Reader x Bumblebee

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: You’re in a mission looking for Team Prime.But you found yourself with two interesting mechs instead.
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, Knockout/Bumblebee/you
Kudos: 5





	Knockout x Femme Reader x Bumblebee

**Warning: Lemon**

Your P.O.V

You were on Earth for 2 Earth months scouting out for Team Prime. The communicators got damaged when you crashed landed here, no other way for you to find them, but only looking up life signals. You found two signals nearby a lonely island out in the ocean. One Autobot, One Decepticon. Maybe the Autobot was part of team Prime you thought, this helping you decide to go and follow it. 

You landed your ship at the seashore, opening your cargo door, weapon ready for action, walking towards the heavy grass and tress of the island. You walked a few meters in and looked into your scanner located on your left forearm, seeing the signals closer, that is when you heard something close. 

"Bumblebee!" You heard and walked towards the sound. As you got closer you heard clanking noises followed by moans. You reached the signals and move down a big leaf covering your view, only to find out two bots interfacing. A yellow bot over a red bot. You embarrassed let go of the leaf and turn around blushing. You decided to walk away, undiscovered. That is until... you snapped on a twig drawing the attention of both bots. 

"Scrap" You expressed and stayed still hoping not to be seen. You heard nothing afterwards, getting more worried, until... All the leafs behind you were removed and the bots were standing behind you. You look up and you see all the glory of the bots just hanging and erected above you. 

"Well what do we have here?" The red mech said grabbing me by my chin making me look at him straight to his optics. 

"What should we do with her Bumblebee?" He asked as the yellow mech approached us. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed me next by my chin. 

//:I say... We have some fun with her:// The yellow mech known as Bumblebee beeped. Just by this scene my frame got heated quickly making my vents to turn on. 

"Looks like she agrees with us" The red mech said as he kneeled down behind me and began unstrapping my breast plates. 

"W-wait..I don't even know you two" I blurted out. 

"Names Knockout and my find mech friend over here is Bumblebee" KO said, but continued to play with my breasts. 

"N-name is (y/n)" 

"So nice and perky, tell me (y/n) . What brings you to Earth?" KO asked as he squeezed my nubs, making me squeal. 

"I c-came here looking for team Prime..Been here for 2 months w-with no luck" 

//: Well today is your lucky day, I'm from team Prime and I can take you back. Only on one condition:// Bumblebee beeped and then got closer to my faceplate. 

//: you let us have some fun with you:// He beeped, making it sound sexual, getting me aroused. I gulp as I was getting nervous. 

"Don't worry sweetspark, we won't hurt you. We will take good care of you" Knockout said as he started to kiss my neck cables getting your port wet. Bumblebee reached down to my port and started to play with it asking for permission to open. You, giving it a second thought, agreed to open your port slowly, giving Bumblebee an amazing view of my valve. Bumblebee then lowered himself, basically laying down on the ground to be at eye level with my valve. He then grabbed me by my thighs and got me closer to him. Bee looking up with lustful optics, started to put his Glossa on my node going slowly up and down on my valve. This causing me to have a shiver down my backthrust. KO taking advantage and squeezed my nubs harder and bite down on my neck cables. 

~A-ah, by the AllSpark..~ I moaned out. 

"Mmm such sweet sound you're giving us, I want to hear more" Knockout trailed kisses down my back all the way around to my breast plates, sucking and nibbling my nubs. Bee catches me by surprise and inserted two digits in, scissoring his way in. Then he started to pump into me faster, sucking on my node. I could feel my overload near. 

~G-guys, A~ah ha. I'm s-so close" I threw my helm back as it rushed through my whole frame making me shake. 

//:You taste so delicious:// Bumblebee said coming up with a faceplate full of my trans fluid. Knockout unlatched from my breast, still massaging them. 

"Are you ready for round two?" Knockout asked. I still laid there, processing the overload I just had. Then, I felt Bumblebee grab me and put me on all fours. He placed his spike near my faceplate. I looked up at him and he waited in front of me with both of his servos on his hips. 

//: Now is your turn :// Bumblebee beeped. I looked at his delicious spike, erect and throbbing. I placed his tip on my mouth and starting bobbing my head. Bumblebee instantly placing his servos on the back of my helm. I take more of his intake, giving a deep throat to the mech. I hear him moan, this giving me pleasure and getting me aroused. KO comes from behind me and places his spike on my valve's entrance, he slowly thrusts into me, making me moan and cause vibration to Bee's spike. Bumblebee enjoying this, grabs my helm firmly and started to move my helm at his preferred pace. KO started to move more into me, spreading my aft more to get a better view. He squeezes my aft hard and turns his pace to a faster rhythm. I had my optics rolled all the way back of my helm and lubricant coming out of them, I was in pure enjoyment of this moment.   
Both bots get fast at their pace, making me feel about to be broken in half, but in a good way. My overload was near again.   
KO went from my upper back all the way down my backthrust with his sharp digits scratching all my (f/c) armor.   
I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to overload. Then, I get filled by both of my holes, making me overload in the process. Both bots took themselves out and sit down panting. 

"That was mind blowing" KO said. Bee just nodded in agreement. I laid limbed on the floor still processing everything that happened and how amazing I felt. 

"Well boys, this sure was an interesting way of first impressions" 

Frag, that was fun. - You thought to yourself.


End file.
